Mystic Island
by CatCeramic
Summary: A dream put into words. :p


It seemed like an ordinary supermarket but it had a strange terrace where you could see the ocean and the whales. No one knew about it but that day was about to turn into a tragedy. Inside the market halls was a girl with white long hair, a dress with no shoes on. Her name was Yura and her eyes changed from red to pink and sometimes purple. While walking around she had a feeling something was about to go wrong.

Outside at the terrace, everyone was standing at the border. A whale at the distance, waved it's tail distracting the crows while another whale jumped to the terrace, landing on the wooden floor and killing a few. Another one started to hit the floor from below. Everything was a catastrophe, although no one inside the market seemed to notice but Yura. she ran to the outside and found people trying to escape but it was impossible for them since they ended on the animal's belly. the emergency alarm finally went on and a pixy appeared in a corner pointing and exit that seemed to lead to the shore of a distant beach.

 _"Follow this path and you shall live"._ Was what the pixie said. Someone else seemed to be able to evade the whale attack while holding onto some ropes that were still not broken. Yura did what the pixie told her. She jumped from what was left of the wooden balcony, reached a rope, leaned back and forth and landed on a surface made of coral. A whale noticed something moving and went straight to her. Yura barely escaped and reached the shore. Finally there she found people on boats. _"Escape this island",_ they yelled repeatedly before being dragged by wild animals. Long after the attack Yura realized she was the only survivor. The bodies were completely destroyed and a lot of questions started to pop inside her head like " _What was happening? Was she the only one on that island? How she'll survive?_ ". All she had for the moment was her clothes, no weapons, no tools.. nothing but her powers to be discovered.

After leaving the shore, another round of wild animals appeared, she climbed a tree and somehow escaped, for the moment. Suddenly realizing that the more time she spent on that island the more she seemed to know about it. It was no ordinary island after all. She now reached some sort of farmland full of vegetables making her stomach growl. Miles away she noticed that three dogs were guarding the crops. All she did was step inside the place and the dogs turned into beasts that were about to attack her. There was a road in the middle of the plantation but she couldn't go that way unless she wanted to get killed. She looked for another route. As she got used to the island more people appeared while reaching the shore. This time;two boys.

Far away, on the other side of the island there was a huge white building hidden by a spell and protected by a village. Inside those walls a laboratory was found. With floating screens that showed the progress of the people that reached the island. But they had a person of interest: Yura. _"She must be the one"._ All eyes were on her making it easier for the boys to move through.

The flow of time was completely different, thing that Yura and the boys noticed. Also she noticed the presence of some strange power she had. Being able to adapt herself pretty quickly and creating a small wooden house. Plus growing crops after stealing them from the guarding dogs. She made sure her place was well hidden by being surrounded by tall yellow grass. Made some traps and had an abandoned warehouse at the distance she didn't visited. No one seemed to live there anyway. As the morning passed she noticed two silhouettes getting closer. She was outside watering some seeds she just planted but rapidly grabbed a stick. _"Who's there?"._ Both boys stopped. Her eyes turned red for a moment, noticed they were both harmless, left the stick and welcomed them.

They were Zeke and Ikki. Brothers that reached the island somehow. They both survived by hunting and noticed that the flow of time was not normal. One day could be the same as a week. As they spoke Zeke noticed Yura had something going on and she was hiding it. _"Hey, you're hiding something"_ . Ikki looked at him and Yura was shocked. An awkward silence now came between the three of them. _"How about we rest a bit before getting more awkward?"_. Ikki suggested grabbing his brother by the shoulder as Yura stood up to show them the way. _"Fine."_

The sun was bright one moment and then it started to set. Everything changed from yellow to orange. Both boys were staring at each other and thinking what to do now. Yura appeared and saw both of them concentrated. Zeke saw her and stood up getting closer to her. _"You have powers don't you"._ He shocked her again with those questions. His brother tried to stop him but it was late and Yura had to answer this time. _"I don't know how to explain this"._ Since she couldn't find a way to talk about those powers she did told them about the surroundings, how she got into the island, about the whale attack, the dogs that turned into beasts, the other animal attacks and the flow of time. Ikki asked this time, about the abandoned warehouse but Yura has never been there. For the moment she just grew some plants and lived like nothing else would happen. She did had a suggestion for both of them; they should learn how to harvest and that the more time they spent on the island they would understand more about any mysterious power. And so it happened.

The three of them woke up to what felt like a next day and went to the field to expand Yura's plantation. As they kept digging the earth Ikki lifted a huge amount without knowing how. Zeke, on the other side cut the yellow grass rapidly with what seemed like an air blade. Somehow they got used to it and while working near the warehouse a glass breaking noise was heard from the inside. Ikki pushed Yura away while Zeke tried to figure out what was that. Moments later a giant red kite appeared, got stuck on the warehouse's window and exploded. A kid with gray hair and red suit flew over Zeke and attacked. His eyes were glowing and a smirk was on his lips. Preparing for his next attack, Zeke reacted and attacked first, killing him in one shot. The body disintegrated and so did the kite while he fire destroyed completely the warehouse.

After that day Zeke always kept his guard up and felt like someone was watching them. Inside the island it felt like days passed but it turned out to be years passing, although it didn't affect their age or appearance at all. Yura, Zeke and Ikki became close friends and other kids appeared as well. Somehow they all ended at Yura's field. The other two who appeared were Aria a short girl with brown wavy hair and Selene, a caucasian with big blue eyes. The small house became some sort of camp. They built a roof and placed trunks as seats and tables. Everyone learned how to steal from the dogs-beasts field and harvest those vegetables. Everything seemed fine for everyone but Zeke still felt something was wrong.

One day while sitting on a table alone, next to the girls who where chit chatting, his eyes started to shine abruptly yet no one saw him. He had visions about being watched by a mysterious lab and Yura was helping the one's behind all the island feat. It was like he almost saw the future for a few seconds. Selene showed feelings towards Zeke and he used that to his advantage. He told her to use her vision and try to find something at the distance and she got a village. He kept the secret from the girls but not from his brother. Why didn't he realized this earlier? He regretted the fact that he got used to have Yura around and that at some point he had to kill her. He went for a walk with Ikki and left the place. " _We must do something"._ Ikki nodded while following his brother.

A portal appeared on the camp and from it came people wearing a white robe. They were three and managed to make the girls lose consciousness and do as they pleased. Selene got her eyes removed and Aria was inside a cage that drained her strength. Meaning, those people were taking away their powers. Yura was placed on a metallic table with tubes sucking her blood. One person took notes, the other managed the process and the third one made some calculations. Their guinea pigs seemed useful and finally got the ability they wanted. From the very start Yura could escape the whales and adapt herself to any kind of situation. That was the kind of power they needed in the laboratory behind the village. Her eyes were now losing it's color and her memory was long lost. The brothers got back to the camp without calling the attention. Ikki stood outside and Zeke went for the girls. He saw the whole scene. Aria was in her bones, Selene was completely blind and Yura had a worse spell on her. They were no longer someone but something to dispose of. Zeke went inside the room and everything around him seemed to be in slow motion. First he took care of the ones with the white robe then made air blades and destroyed everyone including the room. For a few seconds he could swear he heard a "thank you" as the girl's bodies became glitter and then turned into cores that disappeared in different directions. Selene went up to the sky, Aria crashed into a mountain and Yura dived into the ocean and landed in a huge coral that was feared by the whales because of its sharp edges.

Zeke went down and stood in front of Ikki. _"I'm a monster, aren't I?"_ He got closer to him and lifted his hand that was turned into a fist. _"You did what you had to.. and as long as you don't forget them, everything will be fine."_ A light engulfed both of them making their bodies different; all grown up. They took one last glance at the camp before heading to the warehouse to follow the hidden path. It led them to the village. The voices surrounding the place whispered that they should leave before the storm comes. The villagers were just living corpses with no conscience, they just kept walking aimlessly until Ikki made the earth shake and the spell that kept the white building broke. Mud climbed the walls and destroyed it completely making everyone react. _"Zeke! Look!"._ Both were speechless; it was their mother. A man in a horse came and couldn't believe what he saw. _"You were keeping tabs on this village"._ Ikki pointed bothered and Zeke made the man come down the horse. _"We must go to the shore, now"._ Ikki jumped on with their mother and Zeke followed. The horse ran as fast as it could until they reached the dog's farmland. They started barking and then were biting the horse as it ran. Ikki tried to stop them but it seemed impossible at the moment; they evaded any attack. Zeke on the other hand was frustrated, mad; about to lose it until a light inside him became to shine. He turned into a giant glowing bird just like a Phoenix. Scared off the beast-dogs and made it to the shore. His brother was amazed and turned into one as well.

 _"Zeke, Ikki.. you must stop the last seal before it awakens"._ Their mother said holding onto a rock. She was very weak because of the spell she had at the village. Behind a huge statue they could hear voices that sounded like a praying. Zeke attacked directly but a man on the inside repeled his attack while standing on a carved stone. _"It's too late, you fools!"._ That man had tribal tattoos all over his face and body. Green smoke was coming out his eyes and the cave was starting to crumble. With just one wave he could take down Zeke, who was now laying on top of a mountain wounded. Ikki found a way to get his human form while keeping the bird spirit out. He entered the cave and made a mess inside. Broke some seals, made some people unconscious and tried to bring down the one casting the curse. The evil man teleported to the outside of the cave and pointed to the woman. He threw a light beam and made her fall into the water. Ikki went straight down and fell on the man's trap. He was now captured but with it's mom in arms. _"You've gone too far"._ Zeke raised and attacked the man once again, now with more power. He lifted Ikki and threw him inside the cave, while leaving his mother on a safe surface. _"Ikki, make sure you make a hell of a mess in there"._ His brother nodded and shouted from the inside. _"Make sure he never sees the surface again!"._ And so the fight began once again, everyone on the inside was swept away and left unconscious or more like half dead while Zeke ended the man with one of his own spells. He crashed into the wall he was holding onto making him fall into the water and the same moment a whale came and swallowed him. The animal became dust and so did the cursed seals. The cave regained it's inner appearance and the island recovered the flow of time. Now that Zeke and Ikki understood why they ended up on that island they decided they should protect the seal alongside their mother who was captured long time ago. And so they became guardians of the mystic island under the eyes of their friends.


End file.
